Sunburnt
by FixedWithFiction
Summary: Darcy tries to get a tan but gets a sunburn instead. Thor watches JAWS and a certain frost giant aids in sunburn relief. Fluffs!


**A/N: Most of you seemed to enjoy that last tasertricks story so here's some more :) Inspired by actual sunburn! :D**

Darcy had spent all day at the beach with Jane, Thor, and Loki. Jane had taught Thor how to build sandcastles while Darcy had laid out on her towel to work on her much needed tan (hey it wasn't her fault she was almost fairer than Snow White!) Thor was like an intrigued five year old, picking up little crabs and watching them run across his hand. Occasionally they would pinch him causing him to glare reproachfully.

Loki, on the other hand, had sat in his chair reading a book for most of the day. He lounged on the folding chair like it was a throne. A pair of expensive pair of black sunglasses was perched on his nose and he was wearing a pair of dark green board shorts. He was sitting in the shade of the colorful umbrella Darcy had found in the garage, and although he was pale, he was not unattractive. Darcy might have been staring.

Thor had tried several times to get him to come with them as they headed down to the water. He only got up when Darcy had insisted, begged, and finally dragged him to the water. She tackled him into the water, splashed at him, and laughed at the face he made when pieces of seaweed wrapped themselves around his foot. After almost an hour of swimming, Darcy and Loki had walked back down the beach hand in hand, smiling.

The sun was starting to set and Jane insisted they go back to the rental house and watch a movie. The other three agreed, dragging their belongings behind them through the sand. Darcy kicked her flip flops off and tossed them in her bag. She hated sand. It got into everything. She was pretty sure she would be rinsing sand out of her hair for a few weeks.

oOo

They sat on the couch and watched "JAWS." Jane had wanted to watch a romance movie but Darcy had made faces and convinced Thor and Loki that her movie was better since it was filled with action. They agreed that "JAWS" sounded more promising than "The Notebook" and Darcy did a little victory dance over to the kitchen where she made a huge bowl of popcorn.

Jane fell asleep halfway through the film. She was curled into a tiny ball next to Thor who was watching the shark devour its victims with interest. Darcy was still awake and occasionally tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Loki was sitting next to her, his knees curled up to his chest, watching the movie with amusement.

"Why don't the people just stay out of the water?" he whispered to Darcy.

"I don't know. They're not the smartest people I guess." she replied.

Loki reached an arm around Darcy's shoulder to grab a handful of popcorn. This was met with a hiss from Darcy.

"I didn't take that much. No need to hiss at me." he chuckled.

"No it's just…I think I've got a pretty bad sunburn. It hurt, that's all."

Loki immediately looked concerned. Darcy pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt and stared down at her shoulder which was bright red. She poked it and winced.

"Yup. Definitely burned." she concluded.

Thor looked over at them. "Lady Darcy, are you hurt?!" his voice was loud even though he was attempting a whisper.

Darcy laughed. "I think I'll be ok, big guy." she said patting his enormously huge bicep. "I think I'll just go put some aloe on it."

Darcy left the couch and headed to her room where a bottle of aloe gel sat on her bedside table. She squeezed some into her hands and slathered it all over her face. She lifted her shirt so that she could apply some to her shoulders. Loki walked in, opening the door quietly.

"I can help." he offered.

"No offence, but I really don't want anyone else touching the sunburn. It's pretty painful." she replied.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I can help you. Please?" Loki asked gently.

"If this hurts I'm gonna punch you."

Loki smiled. Darcy lay on her stomach, pillowing her head on her arms. She had removed the t-shirt she had been wearing to make sure it didn't get covered in aloe. Loki sat next to her on the bed, the bottle of medicine in hand. Darcy sighed as she felt her skin cool. He was smoothing it over her shoulders and back and it felt wonderful. There was something else though. Darcy couldn't quite place it but there was an extra sort of cold that wasn't coming from the aloe. She looked over her shoulder to see Loki's hands. She was surprised to find that they were an icy shade of blue. Her eyes met his but instead of the usual bright green, they were a deep red color.

Loki looked like he was planning on running away. "I-I'm sorry. I should've never done this." he said as he got up. "My Jotun form is…it's well…disgusting."

Darcy was shocked. "No. Actually, I really like it. Also that felt amazing." she smiled up at him.

His skin returned to its normal color and he sat down on the bed again. "You…like it?"

"Yeah. It's really exotic…and mysterious." she smiled. She reached up to trace the places where the ridges had risen from his skin moments before. "It's beautiful."

Loki gazed down at her, happier than he had felt all day. He pulled Darcy close and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise, her eyes going wide as she took in what was happening. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes for a second.

"It doesn't frighten you?" he asked, doubt suddenly finding its way into his mind.

"Not at all. It's part of you so why would I love that part any less?"

"Thank you, Darcy." Loki breathed as he pulled her into another hug. He was never letting her go. Never ever.

**A/N: Once upon a time I was a white child who burns in the sun. If only I had a Jotun!Loki to smear Ocean Potion all over my back.**

**Ohh hey! You know what's really helpful and takes like…30 seconds? Reviews! Loved it, hated it, indifferent towards everything? Tell me about it!**


End file.
